File talk:Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea.png
Jump or Viz TL;DR Gal uploaded Viz's image which is cleaner than the raw, but ST reverted it back to the raw, and now Sewil and I are at an edit war with ST over the image. So I hope y'all know what to do (with the exception of ST), but if you don't, then here's what are you supposed to do, discuss in a polite way, don't try to antagonize each other too much, and try to come to a decision without using the poll and dragging the discussion out. 22:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) We voted not to use Viz images on the forum awhile ago. Ironically, I'm the one following the rules. SeaTerror (talk) 22:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I don't even know which forum are you referring to. 22:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Forum:Viz_Manga_Images SeaTerror (talk) 22:20, July 12, 2014 (UTC) People voted not to use Viz images, therefore we should stick to what we voted for. 22:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Vote was about text. Never did it have anything to do with the actual picture (or else all of Xscar's images would be not allowed.) Stop making an issue out of nothing SeaTerror. Your silly hatred for anything official is not only annoying, but a very childish trait. Mr. Whatever (talk) 02:10, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Here is how I interpret the polls and linked guidelines after a second read: The use of manga images taken from Viz Weekly Shonen Jump shall not be allowed, nor have priority if no higher quality raw can be found. We will keep to the old guidelines, which rule: When a good raw image is available, replace the scanned image with the raw image, and The use of scanlation images with fan-made English text shall not be allowed, but instead the English text shall be removed. Part 1 A never won, so Part 2 poll does not count. Pretty much what Sewil and Mr. Whatever said. Especially what Mr. Whatever said about your hatred for anything official. 20:15, July 13, 2014 (UTC) That's really only for translations which isn't even the point anyway. We voted not to use Viz images on the forum I linked. I'm the only one following the rules of the forum. If you want you can reopen it and revote on it. SeaTerror (talk) 20:24, July 13, 2014 (UTC) You're interpreting it wrong and are doing it that way out of spite of the official manga. Mr. Whatever (talk) 21:55, July 13, 2014 (UTC) That would be you actually. You're doing it on purpose to try to find a loophole like when you claimed the two week voting rule only applied to forums. SeaTerror (talk) 21:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC)p Uh huh. Arguing just to argue and bringing up nonsensical things. Typical SeaTerror. Reread the forum again and understand the intention please. Mr. Whatever (talk) 23:12, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I am not sure how you guys interpreted my comment as a support for the Viz image. It is written black on white that Viz images are prohibited, and the old guidelines mention that raws have priority if they are better, not the other way around. Glad I caught this before I leave for awhile. As far I remembered, that forum dealt with using Viz images with text or other alterations. This image has no text, nor any alterations. (The absence of the advertising text is not an alteration, because as an official source, it's not a redrawing or cleaning, just a purer version of Oda's drawing.) Regardless of that forum, the policy has always been "if there's no text, you don't need a raw." I see no reason why this perfectly clean image cannot be used. And it's fucking ridiculous that people are trying to make the argument that we can never ever use Viz images, while the guidelines allow us in some situations we can use an image from Mangapanda, the dirtiest,most awful scan. Grow up. 20:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Strictly speaking, the way the poll is worded prevents all Viz images from being uploaded. That however did not prevent some people from slipping in some of them regardless of the result. If we really want to play by the book here, we'll have to reopen the forum and vote to include them. Otherwise we would be breaking our own rules. MasterDeva (talk) 10:45, July 16, 2014 (UTC) We don't have to poll it if there's a clear majority in favor of allowing them. 16:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Actually we do since you're trying to use a loophole to allow them. SeaTerror (talk) 18:13, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hurrhurrhurrdurrdurrdurr can't you people ever not argue about something? Anyway, since it has come down to a talk page (the 12345th one) I might as well say my opinion. What Jade said. 18:59, July 16, 2014 (UTC) FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT also I support the viz 19:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) 6 to 3, this is a clear majority, so this is not going to end in a poll. I'll give this a day or two for anyone else to comment. 19:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) There are people who didn't comment either way. So it isn't 6 to 3. Also you and Staw never read that forum. SeaTerror (talk) 22:34, July 16, 2014 (UTC) So the forum didn't carefully consider every possible situation that might arise. Big deal. Have an exception for cover images and move on. Not that hard. 01:07, July 17, 2014 (UTC) The majority is clear. Mr. Whatever (talk) 03:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) This isn't about deciding which version is better but about following the rules we have in place and already voted upon. If the community feels like amending them I'm with you but don't outright break them... MasterDeva (talk) 06:38, July 17, 2014 (UTC) A proper solution would be re-opening that forum and re-doing the poll with proper wording so that mistakes like this will not happen again. Changing the rules in just another talk page because of a majority in a minority does not feel official nor professional. We have no way of knowing what the popular opinion is until more people vote on it. Discussion/draft poll 13:54, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Now that the issue with the rules has been properly resolved, finally, someone should upload a higher quality Viz version to get this over with. The one currently in use looks downscaled and I've seen certainly better images than this, coming from WSJA. MasterDeva (talk) 02:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) That's the biggest size possible. Mr. Whatever (talk) 06:13, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, that's weird. Either WSJA has changed their format, which is unlikely, or there was something wrong with the captured process. Anyway, I'll keep this image in mind for when the tankōbon is released. MasterDeva (talk) 06:31, July 30, 2014 (UTC)